Percy Jackson: The Untold Story (Part 2)
by velocity58
Summary: The prophecy said there would be seven demigods... it didn't say anything about monsters. Join Jimmy and Joanna once again as they, the Heroes of Olympus, and their new companions, Ginger and Kasi, take on random events from Mark of Athena and beyond!
1. Prologue

**So… here we are again. Back for more Percy Jackson. Yay. :3**

**Anyway, before I begin, let me tell you that I do not own PJO or HOO, but I do own my OC characters such as Jimmy, Joanna, Ginger, and Kasi. The characters I'm about to use are monsters of my creation who are non-greek, so if you are here to see traditional fan fic… sorry. :/**

**Also, this fan fiction is not a solid story. I'm going to do sort of a Pulp Fiction thing where I'm going to jump around from scene to scene in Mark of Athena and any book after that in the series and hopefully scrape this thing together. Mostly this is going to be a compilation of jokes I thought would be appropriate for these certain scenarios, and hopefully from all of this you can make out a story. :P Again, sorry if you were expecting something different.**

**Anyway, this might also crossover with other stories such as Sora no Otishimono, or Rosario Vampire. So without further ado, please enjoy the prologue and enjoy the story.**

Hera

Hera looked over the files of the monsters on her iPad. The biggest quest possibly in demigod history was about to come to pass and she decided to throw Percy and the other demigods a bone and send them some help. She knew of a group of monsters who helped them in the past and they were part of a group of seven formidable creatures. With the help of the mist, she believed they could help her cause.

"Hera, what are you doing?" Came a voice.

Hera turned around to see Zeus walking up to her. He was wearing a blue suit and a tie with lightning bolts. His beard was styled to match his clothes.

Hera turned back to her iPad, scrolling through the files of the monsters.

"Just playing a game." She lied.

"Don't lie to me, I can see what you're doing." Zeus said, looking at the iPad screen. "Why are you looking at those files?"

"If you must know, I'm looking for people to help those demigods on my quest. I thought those monsters who helped them defeat Atlas would suffice."

Zeus scowled at her, suspiciously. "I thought we weren't speaking to our children."

"I'm not speaking to them, I'm just sending them help." Hera protested. "They're going to need all the help they can get, so I'm sending all seven of them to assist."

"No." Zeus said. "I know this is your quest, but I want this to be… amusing. I don't want them to have an assured victory."

"Well then what would you suggest?" Hera asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Send only two to help."

"Six."

"Three."

"Five."

"Four."

Hera smirked. "Fine, four."

"And I get to pick them." Zeus said commandingly.

"You can _help _pick them." Hera said in her own commanding voice.

Zeus sighed. "Fine. So who are these 'monsters' exactly?"

"Well…" Hera said, pulling up their files. "You already know James McClure and his vampire 'girlfriend,' Joanna Nightingale."

"Not her." Zeus said, his voice turning to rage. "She insulted me during her fight with Atlas and…"

"And used your power to defeat him." Hera finished. "Which is why I'm picking her. She thinks on her toes and does whatever it takes to win."

Zeus grumbled. "Fine, as long as McClure goes with her. Him I kind of like."

"Already done, my darling." Hera said, moving to the next five files. "Now for their two partners."

"Woah." Zeus said, scrolling to a file called, "Neil." "Who is that?"

The picture was a young man with a buzz cut, fleshed out features, and clear, grey eyes wearing a black combat suit.

"That is Neil. According to this, he's the best assassin where he comes from. In fact, he even fought Jimmy and Joanna and won."

Zeus smiled. "Hm… interesting. He's the one."

"But my darling, I thought you said you wanted a fair fight." Hera said, trying to convince his husband otherwise. "He will surely destroy his enemies in a mater of seconds. At first it will be amusing, but after two fights, it will get old quick."

Zeus cursed. "You're right. Next file."

Hera swiped to the next file called, "Kyle Valetta." The picture was of a muscular young man of about eighteen with short, blonde hair, green eyes, with metal arms wearing a polo shirt and jeans.

"Okay, here's someone Hephaestus might like." Hera said. "He can hack almost any technology out there. He also has lasers and has very tough armor, but…"

"But what?" Zeus asked.

"He's a wimp."

Before she could say any more, Zeus swiped the iPad screen and moved to the next file named, "Ginger Tyler." The picture was of a girl about fourteen with nerdy glasses, brown hair tied into a ponytail and bangs with blue eyes wearing clothes that are fashionable, but don't quite match.

"This one's a weird one. She's a witch, but she's not exactly…"

"Bright?" Zeus asked. "I can tell by her clothes."

"Yes, but regarding that, she's a powerful spell caster and can conjure certain objects at will. Not to mention she goes well with this next one."

Hera swiped her iPad again to show a file named, "Kasi Lovseign." The image was of an attractive young woman of about nineteen with fiery red hair, pink eyes, and wearing a faded, green t-shirt with a peace sign on it and ripped blue jeans.

Zeus was eyeing her like he was interested in her sex appeal, the kind of look she hated. Hera snapped her fingers and Zeus came back to reality.

"This one is a succubus, one of the spawns of Aphrodite and Hades, or at least a descendant of them. She can create illusions, has alteration powers, claws, wings, the works. Combined with Ms. Tyler, they're a formidable team."

"Well what about having a fair fight, my dear?" Zeus asked.

Hera hated when he was being sarcastic. "I forgot to mention that they bicker a lot, especially with Ms. Nightingale and McClure. The four of them could be very entertaining."

Zeus smiled. "Very well. Choose your champions and get on with the quest."

**So that's the prologue and quick intros of the characters. IF you don't know who Jimmy or Joanna are, either stick around, or read my other PJO fan fic, "Percy Jackson: the Untold Story."**

**See you in Chapter one! :D**


	2. Puppet Fail

**Okay everyone! Welcome back to Chapter one! Now without further delay, prepare… to hold… your… color!**

**(Cue "Blood Sugar!")**

Jimmy

Jimmy stood baffled where he stood. One minute he had just finished eating lunch, and the next he was in some sort of gaming room on some sort of Greek boat. The strangest part was that he was hungry… weird.

He could tell it was Greek by the design of the vestal and he could tell it was a boat because it was… well… he had it a hunch it was.

Sitting on the couch were three of his friends, Ginger, Kasi, and Joanna sitting on a couch playing Super Smash Brothers Brawl on a Wii U. They were in the character selection menu and scrolling over characters.

Jimmy walked over to the couch. "Okay, what's going on?"

"Ginger conjured a Wii U and a couch and we're playing Smash Bros." Kasi said.

"No, I mean what are we doing here?" Jimmy said. "How did we get here?"

"What do you mean?" Ginger asked. "We've always been here."

Jimmy opened his mouth to respond, but nothing came out. He sighed and sat on the couch.

"Whatever." He said. "If it's important, I'll figure it out."

"Good boy." Ginger said, handing him a controller. "Wanna play?"

"Gimme." Jimmy said, taking the controller and choosing Luigi as his character.

As for the others, Ginger played Toon Link, Kasi played Ike, and Joanna picked Bowser for some reason.

They selected Final Destination as their map and began playing.

After a few rounds, the game was tied between Jimmy, Ginger, and Kasi. Somehow in the first minute, Joanna managed to expend four out of five of her lives. She threw the controller down in frustration.

"Ragh! This game is stupid!" She shouted.

"Then quit playing." Kasi said.

"Fine." Joanna said.

"Do it."

"I will."

"The door's right there."

Joanna looked at Kasi for a few seconds. After the pause, she sighed, picked up her controller, and continued playing. She cursed as she began button mashing again.

"Good to have you back." Kasi said.

Jasper

Suddenly, Kasi stopped playing the game. She froze in place as the Eidolon took control (I'm calling him Jasper).

"Yes!" Jasper thought. "I have successfully taken control of one of the powerful monsters. Now all I have to do it reach the control panel and I'm home free!"

Just then, Kasi's upper body collapsed onto the table in front of the monsters, spilling the nachos.

It had just occurred to Jasper that he had no idea how to control a monster. He usually just did humans and demigods.

The other three monsters watched in confusion as Kasi's body wriggled around on the table for a minute, and then finally Jasper figured out how to stand up and wobbled toward the door.

"Um… Kasi?" The witch called. "Where are you going?"

"Crap!" The Eidolon thought. "I need an excuse to leave the room, but what? Wait… how do I talk again?"

As Jasper was trying to figure out what he was doing, Kasi turned toward the three monsters, gnashed her teeth together, fell to the ground.

The monsters looked at her in even more confusion.

"Are… you hungry?" The vok asked.

Kasi got up and nodded with a very big and stupid grin on her face. She stood up.

"Okay… kitchen's down the hall and…" Before the vok could continue, Kasi did a very silly walk out the door and onto the deck.

Jimmy

Jimmy and the others looked at each other.

"Okay, that happened." Jimmy said.

"What was that about?" Joanna asked.

They took a minute to think of what made Kasi do that.

"Brownies?" Ginger asked.

"Brownies." Jimmy and Joanna replied, nodding.

Jasper

Kasi finally made it to the control room, and thank the gods Jasper learned how to walk properly, although he still wasn't sure of what everything did yet.

"Okay, now I just need to…"

Jasper's thought was cut off by a voice nearby.

"Hey Kasi." Leo called out.

Kasi gasped, spun around, and accidentally hit Leo in his face.

"Ow!" He cried. "What was that for?"

Jasper cursed to himself. "Now what? If he finds out I'm not Kasi, I'm done fore."

Suddenly, Kasi vomited all over the floor in front of her and Leo.

"Not the vocal chords." Jasper thought.

Just then, Jasper found them.

"Um… sorry… about that… fellow ally." Kasi said in a metallic voice. "I was… just… wondering… if you could show… me the… system of… the ship."

Kasi gave a big, over the top smile like an idiot.

Leo raised an eyebrow. "Okay… I'm not entirely comfortable with letting you do that. This is sort of my baby, you know?"

"Oh. Um… I… know, Leo Valdez, but… I… oh screw it."

Kasi grasped Leo's forehead.

"What are you…" Was all Leo could say before Jasper's essence was transferred to Leo.

Kasi fell to the ground, knocked out. Jasper looked over his new body, smiling.

"Okay, this I can work with." He thought.

"Ugh…" Kasi grumbled.

Jasper looked at her. "Oh, right. I'll sabotage the ship, but um… first I gotta hide her."


	3. Drunk Joanna

**For the record, I do not condone the use of alcohol, so… there. :P**

Jimmy

Jimmy texted Joanna to hurry up. She had been in Charleston for about an hour doing… well he didn't like to think of what horrors that woman did.

After a minute, Joanna came back to the ship carrying a bag with her, humming the theme song of Attack on Titan.

"Where have you been?" Jimmy asked. "The others will be back any minute now! What could you have possibly…"

"Oh my gods!" Joanna shouted. "Chill out. I was trying to find the right store to find these bad boys."

Joanna held out the bags she was carrying and Jimmy peaked inside. The contents of the bags were six wine bottles, unopened, and a receipt for said wine bottles.

"How did you get this?" Jimmy asked.

"I got it from a store. Don't worry, I didn't steal them."

"No, I mean _how _did you get them? You're eighteen!"

Joanna leaned closer to Jimmy and smiled. "I bribed the cashier."

Jimmy sighed as Joanna walked onto the deck. "You know, we're on a quest that could save or destroy the world itself. Maybe you shouldn't be drinking?"

"Eh, what's the worst that can happen?"

(About a day and a half later…)

Jimmy, Kasi, Ginger, and the other demigods found themselves face to face with an entire band of dolphin men and their golden-masked captain and so far, they were not looking good.

Everyone except Jimmy and Percy were tied up. Jimmy on the other hand was facing off against Gold-face and was losing bad. His healing factor helped, but he had yet to land a single hit on the guy. Percy was in roughly the same condition. He was bruised, cut up a little, and his sword, Riptide was just thrown overboard.

"Give up." The man said. "It is hopeless to beat me. You are tired, your friends are mine for the taking, and as soon as I find the remainder of your crew, you will…"

Just then, Jimmy heard a loud, "WHAM!" He spun around to see Joanna in the doorframe. She was drunk.

Joanna's hair was ruffled, her jacket was crooked, and she was even carrying a half-empty bottle of wine.

"So this is where you've been, eh Jimmy?" She said, wobbling a little and slurring her words together. "Hanging out with your 'cool new friends?'"

Jimmy looked at Joanna, baffled and he imagined Gold-face had the same look.

"What the fu… Joanna, we're in the middle of a fight!" He said. "We're being invaded!"

"Oh, sure!" Joanna said, wobbling up to Jimmy. "Make excuses, but I can see past your lies, because you're totally not hanging out with your… COOL NEW FRIENDS!"

She flipped off a few of the dolphins and Gold-face as she said that.

"How dare you!" Gold-face said.

"How dare I?" Joanna asked, turning toward gold-face. "How dare you… um… uh… bell head."

Joanna pretended to hit his golden helmet while going, "Bong, bong, bong" and began to laugh.

Gold-face pointed his sword at Joanna. "Woman, I will kill you where you stand!"

"Ooooh." Joanna said, laughing a little. "Scawy sword. Seriously, bro, threats don't work on me when you're… well… not threatening."

Joanna was about to drink from her wine bottle, but suddenly, it shattered in her hand. She lazily watched as the glass shards fell to the ground.

"Does that seem threatening to you?" Gold-face asked. Joanna gave no answer as she looked with a plain face to him. "Now listen here, girl. I am in command now. Your friends will be either killed, sacrificed, or sold to Calypso (I think it's her), but you… you will meet an even greater end to my-"

Before he could finish, Joanna quickly pointed her hand at him and a massive energy beam engulfed him and the area around him. The blast was so powerful that the boat rocked, knocking over multiple dolphin men and sending a few overboard.

When the beam dispersed, Gold-face was gone. All that remained was his golden helmet, red hot from the blast.

Joanna, on the other hand, looked straight ahead at where he was, but then she turned around to look at everyone else. Her expression darkened. She looked at the dolphin men with a blank face that scared them to the core.

(Later…)

Joanna groaned as she stirred in her bunk.

"Oh gods…" She groaned as she rolled over. Her eyes widened as she saw the remaining wine bottles next to her, all empty.

"Oh gods." She said, a little scared.

"Morning, sunshine." I said, looking at her. I was sitting next to her bunk and I was waiting for her to wake up for the past few hours. She sat up slowly and grabbed her head.

"Ugh… what happened?" She asked.

"You got drunk and beat up a bunch of pirates when their captain smashed your wine bottle." I said, plainly.

"Really?" She asked. "I remember none of that. I guess I was too drunk?"

"Apparently not drunk enough to forget your fighting skills, or your hatred of dolphins."

"They are my least favorite mammals." She crossed her arms. "Damn dolphins… think they're smarter than me."

I stood up. "Anyway, we're landing soon. You should probably get up."

Joanna rolled over and lied back down. "Mmm. Five more minutes."

I decided to not interfere. I rolled my eyes and walked out of the room.


End file.
